


lucky star

by frostedlipstick



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Request Fill, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedlipstick/pseuds/frostedlipstick
Summary: [FILL]can you write a reddie fic where the losers have a sleepover and eddie without realising it holds hands with richie or something like that it'd be funny





	lucky star

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to infiltrate the losers club fandom with my writing... hello everyone.
> 
> the original prompt for this involved sexual stuff which i am Not About because the losers are KIDS so i changed it to sweet hand-holding. i hope everyone likes this and i hope i did the losers justice! aaah
> 
> the title is the madonna song.

Sleepovers at the weekend were always something the Losers looked forwards to. Usually held at Bill's house (biggest TV), Ben's house (best snacks), or Mike's house (most space), they could forget about the stress of school and daily life, stick a VHS tape in the player, and have fun until they could barely keep their eyes open anymore. This particular sleepover was the first one of the summer vacation, which meant they were all buzzing from the prospect of being released from dreary tests, sloppy canteen food, and History homework. The summer stretched out before them like a long corridor waiting to be decorated with events, and they were determined to cram in as much as they could. It was still light at 8PM, so Beverly had suggested that they all go and sit outside and play some board games, since Bill's mom couldn't sleep with them causing a racket in Bill's bedroom.

"What are we playing?" Richie said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. They were all in their pyjamas - Richie was sporting a lovely Superman set, gifted to him by his aunt. "Is it Operation? That's Eds' favourite."

"Yeah, too bad you always wanna play Date Line instead," Eddie replied huffily. He scowled at the grass, as if he was trying to wither it away to nothing with the pure burn of his gaze.

"It's not Date Line, _or_ Operation," Beverly said, a smirk decorating her features. "It's just a game of Snap."

" _Snap_? Come the fuck on! How come you don't have a video game system, big Bill? We could play Double Dragon!" Richie exclaimed, plopping back onto his hands.

"I-I've asked Mom about buying one. She-she said maybe for Ch-Christmas," Bill said hopefully. He adjusted the neckline of his t-shirt.

"Can you ask her if it can be any earlier than Christmas?" Mike piped up from his spot on the grass. He was lying down, using Stan's thigh as a pillow. "I'd like the glory of kicking Richie's ass at Super Mario in the near future."

"Oh, ha-ha. Good luck with _that_."

~

"Just shut up and tell me your card!" Stan cried.

"You want me to shut up _and_ tell you my card?" Richie replied, earning an icy glare from Stan. The game of Snap had proven enough of a success to drive them into the evening, the sun setting low over the grass as they pushed cards into the centre of the circle. Richie, Eddie, Stan, and Mike were the only ones still really playing, and the tension was ridiculously high - Beverly was teaching Ben how to make daisy chains (she smiled at the light blush on his cheeks as she carefully moved his fingers for him), and Bill had gone inside to get juice for everyone.

"Just tell him the card, Richie," Beverly called over.

"Yeah, _Richie_ ," Eddie joined in, his tone mocking. He squeezed something in his hand as he inched closer towards Richie; probably a rock.

"Eddie, you're doing a really awesome impression of a tiny, annoying gnat right now."

Eddie's hand clenched harder, his voice saccharine. "Just my best version of you."

"Oh, you think you're so funny! Well, I've got some news for you, asshole - you're not! And- ow, what the fuck...?"

A sudden silence fell across the group as they stared at them both. Eddie's hand was gripped firmly across the top of Richie's, so tightly that the skin around his palm had turned white. Richie stared at his hand with wide eyes, the expressions of the other Losers identical. Eddie frowned at all of them. "What? What is it?"

Nobody spoke, although a big smirk was beginning to form across Mike's face, and Ben suddenly looked like he was trying not to laugh. The penny finally dropped for Eddie when Richie crooned, "Aw, Eds, I never knew you felt that way about me."

"F-Felt that way about what? What are you talking ab-" Eddie stopped midsentence as his eyes landed on his hand. That was squeezed around Richie's. Fingers interlocked and all.

Eddie shrieked, flushing bright red, and yanked his hand off of Richie's like he'd been holding a dead fish, causing the rest of the circle to burst into laughter.

"You asshole! You-you-!"

"I'm flattered, I really am."

"I just- _ugh_! You probably never wash your hands, so now mine are gonna be covered in-covered in _shit_ , and _earwax_ , and _splooge_ \- oh my God, this is so disgusting-"

"And yet you still touched them! This is a learning curve, germaphobe! We're linked in unimaginable ways!" Richie dived on Eddie, eliciting a squeal from him as they rolled around in the grass together. Richie grabbed both Eddie's hands in his and held them tight, pressing his palm against Eddie's warm cheek. They paused still, Eddie trying to stay firm but cracking with a high-pitched whoop when Richie tickled him under the chin.

"Stop! Noooo!"

Richie laughed, bony fingers poking at Eddie's neck. Eddie snorted, pushing Richie's glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Jerk."

"Dumbass," Richie replied, his voice tender. They stared at each other for a few seconds longer, suddenly interrupted by Bev's shout of, "Hey, guys! Don't forget the game!"

Richie looked over his shoulder, then back at Eddie. "Shall we go back?"

"I guess."

They returned to the circle, giggling. The game continued well into the night, moving to the kitchen table when it got too dark. And when Mrs. Denbrough came downstairs the next morning to a couch full of sleeping kids, she took note of Richie's hand tangled in Eddie's hair.


End file.
